


Fel Blood Runs Hot (Illidan Stormrage x Tyrande Whisperwind Smut Fic)

by Angel_of_Stone



Series: Fel Blood Runs Hot [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Foreskin Play, Precum, Warcraft Lore, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone
Summary: Shortly after consuming the power of the Skull of Gul'Dan, Illidan once again finds himself imprisoned, but this time by much more nefarious captors. How will Illidan confront his captors and escape from imprisonment a second time?This is the first part of a series I have planned (and will hopefully finish) regarding Illidan Stormrage as he interacts with his newfound Demon Blood, as well as a very NSFW filler for his canon story as told by Warcraft (and further expanded upon by World of Warcraft.)
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Succubus, Illidan Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind
Series: Fel Blood Runs Hot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003122
Kudos: 10





	Fel Blood Runs Hot (Illidan Stormrage x Tyrande Whisperwind Smut Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains heavy bondage, and elements of not exactly consensual femdom by a big bootied Moon Priestess, as well as minor violence. But otherwise, this is just a fun little fic that involved our favorite demonic-elf hunk as he is enjoyed more or less against his will. Heads up there is lots of foreskin, precum, and female arousal descriptions so you probably wont like the story as much if you're not into that. Thanks for checking this one out and I hope you enjoy!

It was pitch black all around him, no sources of light at all. Not that it mattered much to Illidan, he couldn't see anyways, at least not in the traditional sense, but he knew that he was surrounded by absolute darkness, he could feel it. The Demon Hunter began to move his toned arm to his forehead in an attempt to rub it and contemplate where he was or how he got there, but he quickly realized that would be impossible, as his arms had been bound to whatever surface he had been laid against.

He growled in contempt, and struggled a bit against his fetters, but the metal chains that bound him showed no signs of weakness. He seemed to be, once again, jailed against his will, and so soon after he had been freed nonetheless.His rippling muscles flexed as he once again strained against his bonds, his massive, rippling body tensing as he used his full strength, but it was to no avail.

Panting lightly, he sighed in anger and defeat. _How the hell did I wind up like this? It has to be some Demon’s deception. Last I remember, I …_ he thought, before his internal questioning was interrupted by… something. He could detect something with his second sight, some entity was approaching him. “Who goes there? Where am I? How did I - “ Illidan spat angrily at the approaching figure, until a finger was placed gently upon his lips, almost seductively, causing him to stop his questioning abruptly. 

“Shhh, shhh, there’s no need for that.” Illidan shuddered a bit as the hand traced from his lips to his chest, the demon who was most assuredly a succubus massaging and tracing his defined pectorals sensually. “Just enjoy yourself~”

“Release me demon! Lest you tempt my wrath!” Illidan growled, rage building within him as the demonic temptress continued to toy with him, her exploratory fingers delighting in rubbing along his muscles, and giving particular attention to his nipples, the half-night elf having to force back an involuntary moan as his erogenous zones were teased by the demon. _Such indignity! How is this vile seductress able to coax such a reaction from me?_ Illidan gritted his sharp teeth and clenched his fists in resistance to the powerful sensation of pleasure coursing through him, his nipples proving to be quite sensitive.

“My my, someone’s sensitive aren’t they?” the succubus teased mockingly, noting the effort with which Illidan had to restrain his reactions as she pinched and rubbed the dark purple nubs.

“Grrrrhhh… I’ll kill you demon! I’ve killed thousands of your ilk, and you’ll be no different!” Illidan threatened, his rage growing as he tried again to strain against the metal shackles that bound him, only succeeding in granting the demoness a show of his impressive musculature.

Relishing in his helplessness, the succubus laughed a sexy, playful laugh. “Yes, struggle for me Illidan, it gets me so wet watching you strain and flex uselessly!” As if to prove her point, the succubus ran two fingers between the lips of her cunt, before placing them on Illidan’s lips, her abundant arousal slickening his lips. “Enough of this though, hopefully my teasing worked you up enough because I’m ready to move on to the main event.” the succubus said seductively, her hands trailing slowly, almost painfully slowly, down his chest to his abs, down to his navel where there was definitely something there to greet the demon’s teasing hands.

Illidan growled again as the succubus’ hands worked their way down his body, his fully erect malehood unable to stop itself from flexing in anticipation, slapping against his abs with each wild spasm. The beast in question was of an unbelievably gratuitous size, the average Night Elf already quite well endowed, and Illidan’s cock was not exempt from the drastic size increase he received when absorbing the powers of the Skull of Gul’Dan. Thus, Illidan was equipped with an impressively thick, fourteen inch cock that had a few prominent veins running from the base to the supple foreskin that hooded his cock.

The succubus then greedily gripped Illidan’s member as best she could,stroking the purple length, peeling the ample foreskin back to reveal his deep, richly purple cockhead. Grunting at the assaulting stimulation, Illidan’s cock flexed within the demon’s grasp accompanied by a copious amount of viscous, clear precum. “Ohhh my, so pent up! Well now, I’m going to have some fun when I glkk--...” the succubus’ speech was interrupted by a blade penetrating her chest. “Wh-what the?” she coughed, grasping at the cold steel that split her demonic body before her form began to vanish, her demonic soul being once again condemned to the Twisting Nether.

“Illidan?” the voice of his savior rang out.

“Grrh..yeah, it’s me” he groaned back,eager to be saved. _Wait, that voice… it can't be!_ “Tyrande?” Illidan gasped, the voice of Elune’s High Priestess, and the one he had once cared for so much unmistakable.

“It is I. What are you doing here? And where… where is your clothing?” Tyrande replied, obviously taken aback by the demon-infused cock that rested against Illidan’s abs.

At this question, Illidan winced, the sheer indignity he was facing nearly causing him physical pain. To be revealed like this before Tyrande, erect and drooling precum no less! “I… I am not sure. I was captured by demons somehow, and forced against my will into...the state you see now.”

“I… I see. It seems the demon power you absorbed has changed you greatly…” Tyrande whispered, clearly distracted.

“Hurry...free me Tyrande. I would prefer to not be bound like this much longer, I have much to attend to.”Illidan stated as plainly as he could, knowing that his full form was being eyed upon by one he had deep feelings for.

“I cannot do that Illidan. Not after you betrayed me last time I freed you. It would be best if you… remained here.”

“What?! Tyrande, what are you saying? You can’t leave me here, there are still demons about! This world is in danger!” There was silence for an uncomfortably long period of time, before a rustling sound made Illidan’s ears twitch.Through his second sight, Illidan saw what could only be described as… Tyrande undressing. 

“Perhaps I will consider your bid for freedom, if you can prove to me you deserve it.” Illidan shuddered lightly as a hand was placed on his chest gently, Tyrande’s skin as smooth as silk against his scarred flesh. “It has been far too long since I have felt the touch of another. My love Malfurion has been away in the dream for so many long years I… I locked a part of myself away. But seeing you has changed something, awakened something inside of me that I have been repressing for too long.”

“Tyrande, what are you saying?! You can seriously --” Illidan began in response before he was silenced, a pair of plump purple pussy lips planted directly on Illidan’s own lips, Tyrande’s ‘excitement’ smearing itself across his face and chin.

“I am through with listening to your lies and deceit. Use your tongue for something useful for once, and I shall consider letting you go.” the Moon Priestess detailed, before grinding her crotch against the helpless man beneath her.

Illidan growled in contempt, but reluctantly began to suck, lick, and slurp at the pussy pressed against his lips, his long demonic tongue circling and flicking around Tyrande’s prominent clit, before diving deeply between her folds.

“Aaahnnn…” Tyrande moaned, not able nor wanting to keep her pleasure repressed any longer, especially as that long, slick tongue snaked around her throbbing clit, her lips quaking and squeezing around Illidan’s probing appendage. “Growl all you wish, betrayer but… ahhhhnn…. but I know you are enjoying this.” Tyrande smirked as she glanced down at Illidan’s stomach- or more specifically the massive cock that throbbed needily against his stomach. “At least a part of you tells the truth” she chided, knowing full well that the wildly flexing, precum oozing member was a sure sign that Illidan couldn't get enough of Tyrande’s cunt, the Demonic Night Elf quick to lap up as much of Tyrande’s slick juices as he could. “Look at yourself! Leaking so desperately, and I haven’t even touched you. You’re loving this, you can’t deny it.”

Illidan growled deeply again, showing external rage, but deep down Tyrande was right. As a youth, Illidan wanted nothing more than to be intimate with the Moon Priestess. And now that his eternal crush was grinding against his face, her bountiful, plump lips slick with her oh so sweet honey- it made him throb like nothing else. He squirmed under her, his cock flexing wildly, gooey strings of precum bridging the gap between his tensing, muscular abs and his sizeable cock, each time he traced around Tyrande’s clit a surge of arousal shot through Illidan as well, the thought of pleasing her so unbelievably attractive.

So much so, that Illidan quickly grew close to his own release. The smell and taste of Tyrande, coupled with his long denied arousal drew him right up to that edge, his cock just on the brink of spilling. Illidan’s eyes rolled backwards in his skull as he prepared for the inevitable. He had never cum handsfree before, but he couldn’t hold on much longer. He took a deep breath and….

Jolted awake. Panting and drenched in sweat, Illidan shook as he was roused from his slumber suddenly. He was only afforded a few seconds to realize he was not in fact captured by the Legion, and rather had taken up shelter in a cave for the night, before his breath was forced out of his lungs in a grunt, his slick cock throbbing violently in the confines of his pants.

Illidan’s body quaked as he loosed his first spurt of thick, milky cum, the viscous, ivory fluid surging from his turgid mast, followed by another spurt, and another, each torrent of seed desperately gushing forth from the needy cock as Illidan was wholly consumed by the overpowering bliss of orgasm, his hips bucking involuntarily with each new wave of cum, a deep groan forced from his chest as the mind-wracking orgasm continued with no end in sight.

Finally, after a minutes long peak, Illidan’s body began to calm down, the warm but heavy afterglow settling upon the cum drenched Demonic Night Elf. “How bothersome…” Illidan panted heavily, doing his best to remove his heavily stained clothing, his half-hard member flopping out into the open as he tossed the garments aside with contempt. “It seems my newfound demon blood is making me… restless.” he commented to himself, casually squeezing the last rivulets of his seed from within the enveloping confines of his foreskin. “I suppose I should go find a river to clean myself up in, I have much to take care of.”


End file.
